Mission Impossible: Panda Protocol
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Junjie has taken over the Jade Palace, and is holding Po, Shifu, and the Five hostage. Now it's up to a Lynx, a Lion, and an Ocelot to save them, and all of China. dedicated to A.U. 2005, and Lizzy the Panda
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is dedicated to Animation Universe 2005, and Lizzy the Panda.

My P.O.V.

I was just enjoying my last day of school like any other kid would, I had the highest grades in all my classes, including my martial arts class. My name is Jacob, I am a Lynx. I just finished up my History Final until I saw a Rhino come into the room.

"Ms. Sachiko, I'm agent Chung, I work with the secret police. I need to pull your student Jacob Whitlock to speak to him" As soon as I heard everything he said, I packed my things and walked with him. I then followed him to his car, got in the back seat. There were two other guys in the back with me. A Lion and a female Ocelot, Chung then got in the drivers seat and started explaining.

"I suppose you want to know why you're being pulled out of school so early. But first I wanna introduce you to the other people sitting in the back with you, the Lion is James (Animation Universe 2005) and the Ocelot is Lizzy (Lizzy the Panda)"

"Nice to meet you all, now is there something in particular you want from me?"

"Yes, in the Valley of Peace, at exactly 9:26 pm, Master Junjie and his students invaded the Jade Palace, took over the palace, and taken the Dragon Warrior, Furious Five, and their master captive. Junjie is now in total control of the palace, holding them hostage somewhere in the palace, and is studying and copying the palace blueprints, and we've just received word from one of our spies from the inside of the palace that Junjie has arranged a trade with Chinese Terrorists associated with Lord Shen's weapon makers. They are going to trade the plans and the hostages in exchange for a significant amount of money. They are going to use the plans to study the palace's weaknesses and plan a full scale assault on the palace, steal the artifacts, and bomb the palace."

"How does this involve the three of us?"

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to get into the Jade Palace, free the captive Five, Dragon Warrior, and Shifu, and kill off Junjie before the day of the trade comes. I have Lizzy and James awaiting your orders, cause you're the point-man on this mission"

"Why are you selecting me to lead an impossible mission?"

"You're the one with the highest grades in your Kung fu class, it should be obvious you are the perfect choice to lead this mission. Also, China's emperor has initiated 'Panda Protocol' it's when the Dragon Warrior is not available for missions, and the secret police calls in a backup team to take over. Now about your mission, do you accept it?"

"Yes" I said, Lizzy and James said the same answers as I did, and we were ready to go.

"Good, now I'm going to take you to the Valley of Peace where your mission will take place" Chung said as he started the car. We are now ready to take on an incredible challenge of protecting innocent lives.

A/N: I decided to put Animation Universe 2005, and Lizzy the Panda in one of my stories as a 'Thank you' for reviewing my stories. The next chapter is when the mission gets super serious. Please review, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob P.O.V.

Chung then dropped us off at our destination, 'The Valley of Peace' we all had a clear explanation of our mission, free the hostages, and stop the trade. James, Lizzy, and I got out of the car and put on our disguises. Lizzy was wearing a P-coat with some shades on, James had on a black cloak that made him look like the grim reaper, I had on my favorite black Jonathan A. Logan jacket with the hood on my head. We got off the stone path and got at the forest side of the palace, we didn't need to climb the stairs since we were trying to sneak in there.

"Okay guys, there's a slight problem, we're going to have to enter the palace by scaling the wall" James said making a point. He then pulled out his pack, and gave me some what looked like Freddy Krueger gloves only the blades were blue. I took off my jacket and put the gloves on, James said these were meant for me to use.

"Okay the blades of the gloves change color, blue means that the blades turn invisible and turn solid when they are in the wall, red means the batteries are dead" I nodded and got started scaling the wall. I was halfway up the building, James and Lizzy were taking the long forest path that was a little slower than the one I was taking, in case the glove's batteries died. I then noticed the glove on my right hand's blades were red, the right glove's battery was dead.

"You're not gonna make it" James screamed as he saw me hanging from the wall.

"You're not really helping me out here James" I said to James in reply to what he said previously. I then turned off the other glove with my right hand and jumped onto the lower forest trail. I then saw Lizzy pull an invitation out of her pocket.

"I have an idea on how we can find a way we can free the hostages. This is an invitation to a party at the palace being held by Junjie. We're gonna go to the party, win Junjie's trust and Jacob, you'll be disguising yourself as the guy Junjie is selling the plans and hostages to" I knew it might be a long-shot but hey, it might lead to the mission's success.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I have to be at a party today. Also, I love Jonathan A. Logan jackets, Tom Cruise wore one in the new Mission Impossible movie. Please review, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob P.O.V.

Lizzy, James, and I got our tuxedos on, and we entered the party. We made the plan pretty clear, find Junjie, win his trust, and disguise ourselves as the terrorists that Junjie is selling the plans and hostages to. We then walked into the building, and saw Junjie then sitting at the table having a glass of wine.

"Oh, hello. I don't believe I've had the pleasure of your company Mr..."

"Whitlock, Jacob Whitlock"

"Very well, please have a seat"

"I hear that you plan to do something big with the Dragon Warrior, Furious Five, and Master Shifu"

"Yes, we're going to Gongmen city and trade them and something else to some friends of mine tonight at the tower of sacred flame"

"I see, what are you trading them for?"

"$50,000 in cold, hard, cash"

"That much huh?"

"We're going to use the money to create the ultimate super weapon, so powerful that Kung fu will become a thing of the past"

"What exactly is this super weapon?"

"A giant nuclear laser, I'm going to use it to bomb the Valley of Peace, and rebuild it in my image"

"Well Master Junjie, I must be going. Thank you for the nice conversation"

"Your welcome Mr. Whitlock" I then walked away from the table. And walked out of the palace, then reported back to James and Lizzy.

"Guys, we have to get to the tower of sacred flame in Gongmen city, they're gonna trade the plans and hostages there"

A/N: Now they're gonna travel to Gongmen city to break up the deal. Please review, thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob P.O.V.

We left for Gongmen city pretty late in the middle of the night time. James was driving since he drank too much Coke at the party at the palace, and Lizzy and I were still pretty sleepy. Lizzy and I were in the back seat of the car, Lizzy had her head laid on my shoulder, I had my arm around her to keep her from falling off my shoulder, and I had my head snuggled up against hers, I was a little drowsy, I slept for a while as well. I then woke up, and looked at my watch and saw that it was 7:20 in the morning, the deal is about to start in 40 minutes, I then stroked Lizzy's cheek to wake her up, and sure enough it did.

"Hey sleepy head, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, Jacob, you know you make a great pillow, and you feel so warm, I can't resist snuggling up with you"

"Oh yeah, and I got it all on tape since we stopped here two hours ago since I wanted to give you two some time to sleep some more" James said as he held a video camera in his paw. I was so mad right now, and embarrassed.

"You post that video on You-Tube James, I swear to god, I'll never let you hear the end of it" I warned James while still having my arm around Lizzy. James then put the camera away, and then drove to the tower of Sacred Flame, got out and went over the plan.

"Okay, I've got another idea. I'm gonna take the climbing gloves, and climb the skyscraper right next door to the tower, and keep watch of Junjie, and Junjie's armies. And I'll be watching over you disguising yourself as the terrorist leader, and his assistant. After you open the briefcase full of play money, I'm gonna use this switchblade to cut the power cable that's connected to the tower and the skyscraper, and swing on it and come crashing through the window to free the hostages, and arrest Junjie, are we all clear on that?" Lizzy and James then nodded. I then got the newly charged climbing gloves, with longer lasting batteries, and blue lit blades, and my pocket knife that I got from the weapons store before we left the Valley. I then started to walk toward the building, but Lizzy, in her disguise grabbed my hand and then did something totally unexpected, she kissed me full on the lips.

"For luck" she said as she pulled away from the kiss. I then kissed her back, and then ran towards the building. I then activated the gloves and climbed up the building until I reached the power cable. I then took off the gloves, threw them off the building, while holding onto the cable. I then pulled out my binoculars to see James and Lizzy standing in front of Junjie with Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five in handcuffs. I then noticed James and Junjie sitting at the table and then Junjie placed the keys to the hostage's handcuffs, and the plans to the palace on the table. And then I saw Lizzy open up the briefcase, and then cut the power cable and swung through the window and broke the glass, and landed in the room, catching the attention of the hostages, Lizzy & James, and Junjie. I then pulled out a gun and shot two of Junjie's leopard students, killing them. I then shot Po's handcuffs off, and then Junjie's third leopard student knocked the gun out of my hand and then James and Lizzy pulled out their guns and shot the other three students, and killed them. Lizzy then tossed me a spare gun, and we pointed them at Junjie.

"Jacob Whitlock, you're working with the secret police with Chung, I should have known"

"Yeah, also we killed the original terrorist on the way up to the tower, now you're under arrest"

"Who said I'd be giving up this easily?" Junjie said as he placed some new handcuffs on Po, and placed a gun near Po's neck, and lead them into a prison cart. I then ran after the cart.

A/N: Chapter five is when the big chase scene is gonna be. Lizzy the Panda, if you could read and review all chapter of my stories 'The Dreamvengers', and 'Disturbia' that would be great. Please review, thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob P.O.V.

Junjie then drove the prison van right out of the tower, Lizzy, James, and I perused the van over to an old abandoned warehouse. Once we entered the building there were a whole bunch of nuclear weapons inside it, enough to match the Chernobyl explosion in 1986. I then saw that Junjie then was at a huge screen with some coordinates on the screen, it was targeted to hit the Valley of Peace. I then saw that the hostages were tied to a metal pole that held the roof of the building. I then got up to the platform that Junjie was standing on, pulled out a gun, and then spoke.

"I'm pulling the plug on this assault Junjie, now hand over the hostages, and turn your sorry butt over to China's secret police"

"I don't think you understand Jacob Whitlock, Shifu doesn't deserve to rule the Jade Palace, let alone the Valley of Peace"

"Oh, and you think you do?"

"That's why I'm going to bomb the Valley with a giant nuclear missile that will turn the Valley, and half of China into a radiated, smoking crater. It'll be a new beginning for the Valley, and I shall be it's new ruler"

"You make me sick you insane sadistic psychopath. You should be put into a mental hospital"

"No mental hospitals, and no more talk!" Junjie said as he pulled out a gun. I then shot the gun out of his hand, and he kicked the gun out of my hand, that left us to fight hand to hand. I then noticed that Junjie pushed the button on the keyboard that launched the missile. I then punched him in the face and he kicked my leg, causing it to grow a bruise. I then looked behind me to see one of Junjie's leopard students come behind me holding a machine gun, he tried to shoot me with it, but I grabbed his arm in an attempt to knock it out of his hand, but instead he accidentally pulled the trigger, and a bullet came out and hit Junjie's neck, which is super fatal. I then picked my gun off the floor and shot the leopard in the head, causing him to die, and drop his gun. Then Junjie was laying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood, he then said his last words.

"Fine, you win, I can't take this anymore. Go ahead Whitlock, finish the mission" that was all he said before giving in to bleeding to death. I then ran over to the control panel, and slammed my paw on the button that read 'Cancel Launch' and saw on the screen, the missile exploding in the air, way before it could land in the Valley of Peace, saving millions of innocent lives from dying. Lizzy then unchained the hostages from the pole, and James put Junjie's body in a black plastic trash bag.

A few hours later, we saw a black mained lion come in and walk up to the former hostages and us.

"Hello Jacob, Lizzy, James, my name is Luther Stickell, I am Chung's temporary replacement for the day. I wish to thank you for saving the Valley from a nuclear death, we owe our thanks to you three" that was all he said before walking away. Then Po walked up to us and spoke.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you three for saving my friends and I, that was pretty awesome, what you did there"

"Don't mention it, we're just completing the impossible"

"Awesome, well see ya guys later" that was all Po said before he and his friends left the warehouse. Lizzy, James, and I did something that we were destined to remember for a lifetime, to save the world when Panda Protocol was initiated, when the Dragon Warrior, and Furious Five were taken captive. That concludes my tale called 'Mission Impossible: Panda Protocol'

A/N: The End, FYI Luther Stickell was Ethan Hunt's partner in the first three Mission Impossible movies, but only made a small appearance in Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol. Lizzy the Panda, if you have an iPod touch, I have some apps, and songs that on mine that I recommend for you, and will be special to your iPod since I have them on mine.

Apps: Donnie Darko soundboard

Kung fu Panda: Staring contest

Stupid Zombies

Pocket Whip

Sheldon Cooper quotes

Sheldon Cooper soundboard

Songs: Mad world by Gary Jules (From Donnie Darko)

Panic and Magic by Jim Sturgess

The Bird and the Worm by The Used

Immigrant song by Karen O and Trent Renzor (From The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo)

Misery by Maroon 5

Abraham's daughter by Arcade Fire

To the Sky by Owl City

Heartless by Jim Sturgess

Live to Rise by Soundgarden

Running up that Hill by Placebo

Please review, thanks.


End file.
